


Never Said Goodbye With Words

by Kate_Reid



Series: Reyloveweek Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Kylo Ren indulges in a hobby.Written for Reyloveweek - Day 2 - Light vs. Dark.Now with a moodboard by the fantastic Lyssa!





	Never Said Goodbye With Words

He’s glad that the package was brought to his quarters by a simple delivery droid, and not by a trooper or protocol droid who might see his barely-concealed excitement over the small box. It wouldn’t do for the Supreme Leader to appear to enjoy himself too much. Kylo rolls his eyes at himself as he walks to his desk with the box, then breaks into a full-blown smile as he opens it carefully. Familiar scents assail him once he’s removed the lid, and he closes his eyes for a second

He removes each item from the box gently, lining them all up before him, then just looking at them for a moment. Coming back to himself, he springs into action, carefully opening the wrapped brushes and setting each in the holder. Slowly, he fills the inkwell, congratulating himself on not having spilled a drop. Finally, he slits open the package of fine paper, setting one sheet before himself.

Breathing deeply, he concentrates on the white emptiness of the paper, calming his mind to a similar blankness. This has always been a meditative activity for him. He selects a brush, dips it into the black ink, and begins with half-remembered practice exercises, the same individual stroke over and over until it looks as it should. He goes from strokes to whole characters, filling two sheets of his precious paper until he’s satisfied with his warm-up.

Setting his practice aside, he selects a fresh sheet and contemplates its colorless expanse much as he had with the first sheet. His breathing slow and even, he sets about filling the blank space. He starts with one word, just three characters, each rendered carefully in sweeping strokes of varying thicknesses and curves. Three characters, written in black ink on white paper. It’s so stark, so simple, it looks like almost nothing, but certainly not to him. Three characters. 

_Rey._

She’s in his mind like the inverse of her name on the paper before him; his dark mind is clear of everything except the bright spot that is her. He breathes deeply again and adds more black strokes to the white paper, moving on autopilot, muscle memory taking over, not even pausing to remember how to form the letters. He writes down everything that those three characters and their human embodiment mean to him, everything that his clumsy tongue had been unable to say. All of the things that he should have told her pour onto the paper from his brush.

He hears a soft gasp behind him, feels warmth next to him, sees a drop of liquid fall directly onto those first three characters on his page, blurring the dark ink into the light paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling Lyssa and to Ms. Amy Winehouse, may she rest in power and in song.
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://calledalaska.tumblr.com)


End file.
